


The Alley

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What does Ryou find in an alley? Ryou/? Please R/R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 1. Don't own anything except the character you never seen on the TV show/magma/anime. A note for all those Tea/Anzu haters, please don't flame afterwards in the review because of what happens here! No FLAMES please! Enjoy =)!
> 
> 2\. Anzu=Tea Bakura=Ryou Tomb Robber=Bakura

"Help" cried Tea. She was walking home from a party that Mai had just hosted. Tea turned to the wrong street and went into a deserted alley. She was about to return to the street that she came from, when a big man twisted her arm and pulled her to the wall. He was trying to rape her, when she screamed out for help, hoping for someone to hear her and help her.

Ryou Bauara had white hair and chocolate color brown eyes. He was walking out from the party that Mai just held. He was too bust trying to remember the events at the party, because the spirit of the ring, Bakura, wanted to know how the party was. His train of thinking stopped when he heard a scream. I know that scream, it belongs to Tea, I need to help her, thought Ryou!

Ryou came to the alley and saw a man trying to rape Tea.

"Hey you!" cried Ryou, pointing at the man "leave her alone!"

The man was ready to punch Ryou, but Ryou stopped him and punch him. Actually it was more like Bakara; the spirit of the Ring took over Ryou's body for a second. The spirit was worried that Ryou's body for a second. The spirit was worried that Ryou cannot fight, even after he survived Bakara's rage from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Finals!

"Come on Tea! Take my hand!" said Ryou. He mentally thanked Bakara, while Bakara chuckled back slightly. Tea was still shaking like mad and Ryou hugged Tea. Her white shirt was a little ripped but nothing was wrong with her blue mini-skirt, and nothing else was wrong beside the fact that she was shaking. Ryou thought she looked beautiful, and how her blue skirt matched her blue eyes.

"Let me take you home?" asked Ryou.

"Ok," said Tea with a horse voice.

"Are you sure your all right?" asked Ryou with concern in his voice.

"Just walk with me, and hug me! I can't thank you enough, I thought no one heard me," said Tea.

"Well I did." said Ryou. They walked silently until they both reached Tea's house. Tea kissed Ryou on his lips. To Ryou, this was his first kiss, and he had stars in his eyes.

"Thanks, Ryou! See you tomorrow!" said Tea. Ryou was happy; this was the best night he ever had in his life!


End file.
